Mercs Next Door
|unnamed team=No |leaders=Bobu Nomi, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, Shouzan Hayaku |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Mercs Next Door is a Mercenary Organization formed by Bobu Nomi, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, and Shouzan Hayaku. The aim of this organization is to amass the wealth of the world, one day aiming to become a large enough organization to influence political matters. Aside from this, to cover their undercover operations, they carry out charitable activities and merchant activities on the surface, hiring regular civilians to sell their high quality products (which range from regular merchandise to ninja tools). With their operations being spread to almost all the villages, Mercs Next Door is widely renowned as a charity. However, Mercs Next Door's main source of wealth comes from the "Missions" it takes on. Providing refuge to most average Mercenaries, such as exiled ninja and missing-nin with low bounties, Mercs Next Door gives them a platform which would help them remain safe from their villages, with no fear of persecution. To people with greater amounts of wealth, Mercs Next Door offers their services in the form of covert operations, where they accept all kinds of missions no matter the difficulty level. These missions are carried out by whichever is available to carry out the operation. The leaders remain anonymous to the public, even to the hirer. All that is known is that Mercs Next Door carries out the mission without fail. This lends to their credibility in all social circles, increasing their reputation as time passes by. It is suspected by some that Mercs Next Door actually has the destructive capacity to end the world, however nobody knows for sure. Leaders The Leaders of Mercs Next Door are basically the group of friends which came together to form it, they are: *Bobu Nomi - The de facto leader which everyone else looks to for decisions, due to his intelligence and capacity to see the bigger picture. *Korosen Nara - The one everyone looks to in regards to short-term strategy and decision making for Finances.Korosen specializes in seeing how parts piece together to contribute to certain outcomes. *Shikizaki Hyuga - The one everyone looks to for an understanding of specifics. Paying much attention to every tiny detail Shikizaki often gives an accurate assessment of the situation in general and is an expert in controlling the image created by Mercs Next Door *Kontoru Tsuchigumo - The one everyone looks to for ideas when the situation is generally hazy and unclear. They rely on him to provide extremely "crazy" suggestions in dealing with absurd situations, as he is to some extent insane enough to think of unconventional alternative solutions. *Saibo Kazahana - The scientific member of the group. Saibo is relied on to think of new ideas and formulate strategic, logical plans against obscenely powerful targets, taking into account each person's strengths. He often offers advice to the regular Mercenaries in the organization before they head out, minimizing deaths. Of course, he does not appear in person and uses a transformed clone to convey plans. *Birusu Uchiha - An extremely accurate predictor of events. Birusu's contribution to the group is his ability to draw links between seemingly unrelated events, and create parallels with different situations when planning ahead for the group. He is relied on to make accurate assessments of the success rate of potential plans *Shouzan Hayaku - A highly experienced Child of Chakra, Shouzan is relied on as a "guide" due to his superior age, experience, and expertise in the ninja arts. The other leaders often look to him for instruction, despite their highly established skill in the ninja arts. Due to Shouzan's incredible analytical prowess, he is often relied on to oversee spars between each member (if there are any). Members Mercs Next Door accepts members from almost anywhere, after their application has been evaluated by atleast one of the leaders in the organization. When they enter the organization, they are entitled to cheaper rates for certain products that they sell from notable sources, as well as paying for training by these Mercenaries. Shouzan Hayaku often does these jobs for the rest, as Shouzan does not suscribe to needless killing but rather prefers to help out in different areas. He is often transformed into different forms (which cannot be seen through) when carrying out his instructor role, leading to his identity remaining secret. Notable Members which have joined: Nisashi Uzumaki Sponsored Shinobi Sponsored Shinobi are Shinobi sponsored by Mercs Next Door. They are loyal to their villages and are trained out of goodwill by Mercs Next Door in order to boost the villages' defence and to improve relations between Mercs Next Door and all shinobi nations. Anyone can apply for their character to be a Sponsored Shinobi, which would grant them access to a few abilities created by Mercs Next Door itself. Sponsored Shinobi: *Chokyo Akimichi Background These 7 people met each other one at a time during their Mercenary days. Trying to gun for each other's massive bounty, all of them came up short of being able to defeat each other. All of them fought each other atleast once, sometimes even in groups against each other, trying all sorts of means to defeat each other, but to no avail. Eventually, Bobu Nomi decided that it would be much more beneficial to work together to earn more money, to which they all agreed. Shouzan Hayaku was the only one who wasn't a real Mercenary, but found them trying to aim for his head when they found out that Children of Chakra possessed large amounts of bounty. Pooling together all their knowledge, resources, and intelligence, they formed the organization Mercs Next Door. The organization can be hired by anyone in the Ninja World, as long as enough money is offered, and is largely regarded as neutral. They are one of the very few organizations which the Ninja nations allow for missing nin to exist in. Details As a neutral Mercenary Organization, anybody can hire them to aid in their goals, be they minor or major organizations, nobles, hidden villages, and whatnot. Unmatched in their skill, their reputation reaches far and wide. Until now, nobody knows who is pulling the strings behind the organization, since its 7 Leaders function independently and seemingly separate from each other. They are everywhere in the known ninja world where there are civilians. Merchandise Stored Jutsu Scroll Similar to the Exploding Dragon Strike, the Mercs Next Door are known to sell different jutsu, ranging from E ranked basic techniques to full fledged S ranked techniques such as the Eight Gates Elemental Ninjutsu. Needless to say, the prices are larger for stronger techniques and lesser for weaker techniques. These scrolls are unique in that they can be refilled on the fly. When people buy these Stored Jutsu Scrolls, their bank account is linked to the scroll itself, with the scroll's "storage" directly linked to a large repository of stored jutsu in the Mercs Next Door headquarters. This allows for techniques to be continually unleashed from the scroll - albeit at a significant cost. If one is rich enough (with a sufficiently large bank account), they can theoretically unleash jutsu non-stop from the scrolls, relying on the elemental chakra stored by the people in charge of this service. This system was developed by Shikizaki Hyuga and Korosen Nara, who realized that jutsu unleashed during training can be stored into scrolls for future use. Korosen added connection seals between the jutsu repository and the user's bank account in order to facilitate business. Needless to say, the Leaders have their own Jutsu Scrolls, complicated variants even, such as those etched in a manner similar to Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. Unlike what most would expect, they are not exempt from payments. This is to facilitate fair trade and business as well as discourage rampant wastage of these scrolls by leaders, in particular Bobu Nomi. Almost any jutsu can be bought from Mercs Next Door. Currently all the leaders have all the jutsu known, including even shadow clones from each other. Desko, the Otokage, has also expressed interest and placed her own jutsu there, and a shadow clone of herself as well. Many other stored jutsu also exist here as well, and it is said that even the famed Mangekyo techniques were no exception. One technique that is stored in the jutsu scroll, devised by the 7 leaders is the Eye of Chakra. It is created by focusing the chakra from people of different bloodlines and chakra signatures together, concentrating their chakra into a single eye. This massive concentration of chakra enhances specific traits of the eye, in particular the ability to see literal chakra trails, and even natural energy. All members of the group have since learned this, as it is extremely useful in all battles. More importantly, this Chakra Eye (which is accessed through the jutsu scroll) can aid the user in surpassing others in chakra control, as they likely cannot see how their chakra directly interacts with objects, as well as understand the best way to do so.